<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One About Privileges by deviltown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870661">The One About Privileges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown'>deviltown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had pictured their first fight in a totally different way. Maybe over where they were going to spend their summer vacation or who was better at uno. Anything but this.<br/>-<br/>Or how Alex learned about privileges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A two part sequel of "Side Salad" but you can read on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Life was good for Alex Cabot. There wasn’t much to worry about besides grades which she actually didn’t have much problems at all. She made sure to keep busy with extracurricular things that would look good on college resumes. She enjoyed the debate team and the mock trial the best but she didn’t really mind the cheerleading. It kept her in shape and she couldn’t deny the uniform was cute. She had some good friends and many acquaintances. Alex Cabot didn’t even have to mind much about her love life. She had had an awkward phase for sure but know she had blossomed and she felt good about herself.</p><p>She was content in waiting to have a great time in college but when Olivia had invited her to dinner two months ago out of the blue she couldn’t help but feel like one of the luckiest girls in the world. Olivia was not only beautiful but so intelligent and <em> caring. </em> Ever since the girl had transferred to Alex’s school she was entranced by her. Olivia had usually kept to herself but when they started being partners in chemistry the brown-headed girl had started to show herself more. They would talk for hours during break. Olivia was funny and witty but more than anything she was <em> fearless. </em>No bully terrified her. No mean girl made her sad. </p><p>Alex wouldn’t dare lie to her mom though. Her father perhaps but not her mother.Olivia had mentioned very flippantly how she had come up with an excuse to go out of their house on their first date. Alex was scared but she told her mother she was going to see someone. This someone being a girl. That was just the kind of relationship she had with her mother. The reaction was not pretty but in the end her mother accepted her like Alex thought she would. She knew a lot of people didn’t have the same luck as her. Even if this teen romance meant nothing in the bigger picture, her mother had said, she accepted Alex the way she was. Her mother had even intervinded  with her dad and after a long and emotional conversation everything had ended well.  </p><p>Before Olivia her mother was her best friend, Alex had to admit. It was kind of pathetic in a way but she wouldn’t change it for the world. They were still best friends but now Alex also had Olivia. She had even brought her now <em> girlfriend </em>to her house for dinner a couple of times. Alex had never seen Olivia terrified but as soon as their first dinner with her family ended Olivia was completely at ease. She bonded with her father over sports and her mother loved Olivia's politeness. Olivia had also fallen for Alex’s family and would say yes to every dinner invitation.</p><p>Olivia’s family on the other hand was still a mystery to Alex. Besides very few comments about her mother (“<em> She works a lot </em>, <em>she’s a professor </em> .”  “ <em> No, I can’t talk to her about us, Alexandra” </em>) Olivia never talked about her home life. But Alex wasn’t naive and she had soon understood that Olivia felt uncomfortable anytime she asked about her family and soon she stopped asking. They were still getting to know each other and true to be told Ale was afraid to get Olivia mad at her. So far Olivia seemed happy to share her time with Alex’s family and that was enough for Alex. She would talk to her if she needed, right? Alex would like to think that if something was happening her girlfriend wouldn’t hesitate to talk to her about it.</p><p>It was another Monday and Alex was excited to get to school. Her and Olivia had spent most of their weekends together but on Saturday Alex had a family commitment and on Sunday she had too much homework she had put off during the entire week. Olivia had said she was busy too so didn’t think it was a problem. Nevertheless Alex made sure to arrive extra early so they would have time together before class. Waiting in their usual place Alex was surprised not to find Olivia waiting for her. Her girlfriend was usually earlier than her - especially on Mondays. It was almost time for the bell to ring when Olivia appeared. Her face was stuck in a frown as she rushed to Alex.</p><p>“Hey, good morning! You’re almost late” Alex said.</p><p>“I know Alex, I own a watch too.” Olivia didn’t even look up to her. She kept looking at the hallway where the students were piling up to get to class. Sensing something was off Alex asked,“What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing happened, what are you talking about? I'm not even late. Can we go? We’ll be late if we keep standing here”</p><p>Being honest, it wasn’t unusual for Olivia to be moody. Yet, she had never before snapped at Alex. To other people, yes and that’s including teachers which would make Alex nervous at times. Olivia didn’t care. She would take detentions like it was nothing out of extraordinary while calling Alex a teacher’s pet. It was true on some level, Alex pondered. These remarks were always made in a joking, caring way and she never minded it. Now on the other hand, Alex felt like she had been slapped on the face</p><p>They started walking down the corridor to their first class and Alex figured she still had a shocked expression on her face because before they entered their classroom Olivia pushed her to the side and quietly apologized</p><p>“Look Alex, I’m sorry. I had a bad weekend. It’s not fair to lay it down on you.”</p><p>“What happened, Olivia?” Alex asked. She was genuinely concerned now. </p><p>“Nothing. I mean, nothing important. It’s over now, it doesn’t even matter. Come on, let’s get to class. Wouldn’t want you to be late.”</p><p>There was no time left to say anything else and the rest of the day passed by pretty much the same. Olivia seemed to be as moody as she was in the morning but still avoided any deep conversation with her girlfriend. </p><p>Soon it was lunch break and Alex had made up her mind that she wouldn’t press the brunette anymore. If she wanted to open up that should be her decision and Alex would be there to listen if that was the case. She found Olivia sitting alone by their usual spot in the cafeteria.</p><p> “Didn’t you bring lunch today?” Olivia usually brought a sandwich from home and when she did not she would buy a burger in the cafeteria. Today, she sat with her head down and there was nothing on the table.</p><p>“I’m not hungry”</p><p>“You can’t go the entire day without eating, Olivia”</p><p>“You’re not my mother, Alexandra” It should have sounded like a bitter remark but Olivia’s voice was trembling and Olivia’s voice has never sounded like that.That’s when Alex realized: Olivia had been crying. She had never seen her girlfriend cry. Not even when Stephanie had kicked her in the shins at soccer practice the other day. Or when the Spanish teacher had given her a zero out of spite. Olivia Benson never cried. She was tough. She was a protector.</p><p>Brushing her hands over her face harshly Olivia began taking deep breaths in order to calm down. Sensing that her girlfriend was on the verge of a breakdown and knowing how embarrassed Olivia would be if that ever happened in the middle of lunch break Alex grabbed Olivia’s hand and began dragging her out of the cafeteria. When they were outside Alex found an empty classroom and was relieved to find it unlocked. </p><p>By then, Olivia had tears running down her face. She was all flushed - embarrassed, Alex presumed. Remembering something her mother would do every time she was upset, Alex sat them down on the floor and half hugged Olivia while rubbing her other hands against the brunette’s back.</p><p>“I don't know what's making you sad, Olivia but I need you to know that I’m here for you.” Alex said quietly</p><p>Olivia kept quiet for a moment before starting, “I...ugh god, this is really embarrassing.”</p><p>“Nothing you say will make me look down on you, you know that.”</p><p>“You can’t say that, Alex. You know nothing about me.” She answered,  getting defensive.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Alex couldn’t help being a little curious. Olivia was borderline secretive about her family situation.</p><p>“You… What I mean is that. Well Alex, you're perfect.” Olivia said in a defeated yet endearing way. </p><p>“No, I’m not”  It was Alex's turn to sound defensive. She didn’t like where this was going.</p><p>“Yes, you are. And I’m not blaming you or anything. I mean, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>“You are too.”</p><p>“And intelligent.”</p><p>“Liv, you’re the brightest girl I know.”</p><p>She continued listing, “You’re popular and friendly and everyone loves you.”</p><p>“I mean... you’re popular with the soccer team, '' Alex teased her, trying to lighten up the mood. Olivia continued as if she wasn’t even listening to what the other was saying.</p><p>“And your family Alex, they’re so amazing..”</p><p>“Is that what it is? I know you don’t like to talk about yours and I haven’t pressured you to talk about them cause I thought…”</p><p>Olivia interrupted her and said firmly, “You know nothing about my family because I didn’t want you to know, Alex. I... I have never spoken about this to anybody.”</p><p>“I know you don’t have a great relationship with your mother”</p><p>Olivia seemed deep in thought like she was deciding if Alex was worthy of sharing her secret. Or maybe, if she could <em> handle </em>her secret.</p><p>“I guess that’s an understatement..”</p><p>“Did she find out about us?” Alex tried guessing since she wasn’t sure if Olivia would decide to finally open up.</p><p>Olivia shook her head, “No, no it wasn’t that”</p><p>“Did you guys fight?” Alexandra pushed,  now intended to find out the truth.</p><p>“She’s a drunk”</p><p>Alex was left without words.That was usually Olivia’s job - being left speechless. Alex usually knew the right things to say in every moment. but Olivia’s statement had been so blunt, so out of place with Alex’s reality that she couldn’t hide the surprised expression written all over her face.</p><p>Olivia on the other hand seemed  to have expected the reaction and was already lifting herself up from the floor and the blonde’s embrace. Never looking at Alex face Olivia scuffed </p><p>“I knew you couldn’t handle it.”</p><p>“I.. no Olivia, it’s not that.'' Alex tried to recover but she was still at a loss of words. What do you say after something like that? What was the protocol? Before she knew what was happening Olivia was already by the door</p><p>“I knew I shouldn't have said anything. God, I’m such an idiot.” She sounded mad and yet resigned. </p><p>Olivia stormed out of the classroom leaving Alex once again speechless. Soon it was time for the next class and Alex vowed to make sure to find her girlfriend and school was finished and set the record straight. Yes, Alex didn’t really know what to say when Olivia confessed to her but it was never because she couldn’t <em> handle </em> it….she was just caught up by surprise. She didn’t have much experience in that regard but she wanted Olivia to know how important she was and that Alex would do anything in order to help.</p><p>Still feeling a bit naive and overprotected Alex began thinking about her own life. Like she sometimes would get anxious over exams and thoughts about college applications. How she’d sometimes fight with her dad about going upstate to visit family when she just wanted to spend time with her girlfriend watching movies. All that seemed silly to her now. How many times had she cried in frustration and babbled about such trivial things with Olivia? and Olivia… she had always been there to comfort her. Never once complaining about her situation, never once telling Alex how good she had in comparison. </p><p>School had finally come to an end and Alex ran out of her last class to try and find Olivia. She saw the other girl practically run out the main door and realized Olivia had no intentions to hear her apologies. Going back home Alex tried to understand her girlfriend point of view. She had let Alex into one of her deepest secrets and Alex had reacted just like she feared she would. It was only normal that she would be mad. Still it didn’t make it less painful to Alex, but she really wanted to understand and give her girlfriend the space and support she needed.</p><p>Arriving home she decided she would wait to call Olivia. She wanted to apologize but she also didn’t want to do it all about herself. This was a time for Olivia. She needed to get her head straight. Alex then decided to wait for her mother to get home. Yeah, her mother would know what to say. She would help her help Olivia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First fight aftermath. Happy ending included!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this is very sappy but look: they’re around 14/15 years old, ok? People this age don’t get too deep, that’s all I’m saying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After her long talking with her mother Alex felt more at peace. By the time they had finished it was too late in the evening to call Liv’s house so she had agreed to go over any misunderstanding (she refused to call it a fight. She didn’t want to believe they had had their first fight)  Alex and her mother had discussed all the ways Alex could try to help Olivia, which was basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening </span>
  </em>
  <span>as of now. Alex was the first one to admit that she wasn’t very good at that. She had a way to impose her way on people. Her dad had called it </span>
  <em>
    <span>leadership material </span>
  </em>
  <span>and would brag to anyone who would listen that his daughter would most definitely be the best mayor of the city. Her mother had called it being a brat. Anyway, Alex was used to making the decisions, to be in command of the situation. Talking was Alex forte. Nobody could win a debate over Alex Cabot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling way more confident in herself Alex was once more very early to school the next day. She waited over at their spot like the day before and just like the day before there was no sight of Olivia. Soon the bell rang and the few students who were left outside ran inside their classrooms. Alex started walking to her first class and for the first time  her teacher had to call her out for being late. Her third period was chemistry in which they were partners so Alex was very anxious to arrive at the lab. To her disappointment Olivia wasn’t there. So she hasn’t come at all then, Alex realized. It wasn’t unusual for Olivia to skip class but the events from yesterday made it Alex worry nevertheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>School was finally over and Alex was a ball of nerves. Somehow she knew Olivia was not alright. Call it girlfriend instinct but Alex knew she had to do something. She knew where Olivia lived even though she had never been to the brunette’s house. She had walked her there sometimes but Olivia had never invited her in. She never questioned her - her house was always open and ready for Olivia but she knew not all families were so warm and inviting like hers was. But now - now she knew exactly what it was all about. Olivia had let her in her most kept secret and she had blown everything off. Well, that was going to change. She’d make things right - today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 20 minutes Alex had arrived in front of Olivia’s building. Getting there was easy but now she didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t scared of Olivia's mother. Not a bit. Alex wasn’t easily scared of much to be honest. She was afraid of getting Olivia into even more trouble though. After some thought she figured it out that Olivia’s mother was probably at work at this hour so really there was nothing to worry about. Taking a deep breath she buzzed the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took many tries and Alex was ready to give up when there was an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Olivia’s voice sounded like she had just woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia, it 's me. You didn’t come to class, I was worried”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia...Can I come up? I really wanna talk. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again there was no answer but soon there was a buzzing sound and the door opened. Taking it as an invitation, Alex went up the building and after two sets of stairs she was in front of Olivia’s apartament in what could be a record time. She didn’t wait to start knocking and soon she heard a faint “coming” from inside the apartment so there was nothing else to do but wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes, which to Alex seemed like an eternity, Olivia finally opened the door and Alex let out a breath she didn’t even notice she was keeping. Olivia looked bad. Her eyes were sunken like she hadn’t gotten any sleep. Her hair was disheveled and greasy at the same time. She was wearing a T-shirt that looked like it needed to have been washed a couple of days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Alex? It’s not the best time, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your mother at home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, if my mother was at home you wouldn’t even be up here” Olivia sounded too tired to actually sound mad and Alex thought that she could use that in her favor even if she hated to see her girlfriend looking so sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so let me in? I just want to talk, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t take long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fast, I promise”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia fully opened the door and stood aside to let the blonde in. Olivia’s apartment was very different from her home, she noticed. Definitely smaller but that was not what caught Alex’s attention. It seemed rather unlived. No personality. Almost no color. There weren’t many decorations or  picture frames anywhere she could see. There were some signs of living here and there if you looked closely. Some books on a shelf in the living room, a vase with no flower on a table full of clutter, Olivia’s beat up backpack on the floor beside the plain couch. No TV, just a piece of furniture with more books on it. And bottles. So many bottles. It looked like someone tried to clean them up. They were somehow packed together in random places. Some on top the furniture where the TV was supposed to be. Some on the table next to the flowerless vase. Some stashed behind the couch. Some bottles were empty. Some still had liquor on them. From where she stood Alex could see some parts of the small kitchen. The sink with some dishes on it. Plenty of empty spaces on the few open cabinets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what do you want?” Olivia was still standing close to the door. Her arms were now crossed, a position Alex knew too well. That was the classic “I’m trying to look tough” look Olivia put up everytime she would go into a confrontation. Again, that look was never aimed at her before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to fight, Olivia. I’m here...I’m here to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your pity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I’m pitying you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say so”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not here to fight. I know I didn’t react well to what you said yesterday and I know I hurt you. I don’t like that I hurt you, Olivia”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. You were hurting before and all I did was to hurt you even more. I didn’t mean to do it but I did. Case closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia still had her arms crossed but a smile was trying to come out even if she was fighting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want or don’t need my help with your mother, Olivia. I get that. Still, I want to be here for you. For whatever you need. Even if it’s just to sit and listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, Alex”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t know anything about what you go through and maybe that’s not something you want to share with me but, Liv… I need you to know that I’m here. I won't be going anywhere. No matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia was still looking at Alex but wouldn’t say anything. It looked like she was trying to check if the blonde was lying to her or not. Trust never came easy to the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I reacted just the way you thought I would and I’m sorry for that. I was going to call you yesterday but I was too scared to say the wrong thing again. I was going to talk to you this morning at school but you weren’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I couldn’t go in today”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it because of our fight?” Alex has never felt so guilty in her entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Alex, no.” Olivia took a deep breath and started walking towards Alex. Grabbing her hand she led the blonde to the couch where they sat down next to each other. Looking into her eyes Olivia began:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with you, Lex”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Damn, am I making it about myself again? God, I swore I would try to be less selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not selfish. I know it’s hard to understand something you know nothing about. As I said before: I did not tell you ‘cause I didn’t want you to know. You couldn’t have known. I still don’t know if I want you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. Liv, I’m trying real hard here but you are… I can’t help to worry about you. You didn’t show up to class, you look like you didn’t get any sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia took another deep breath. This was harder than she anticipated. When she had answered the door she thought Alex had come to tell her they couldn’t see each other again. She had spent the night picturing what the other girl must be thinking of her. She also knew how Alex shared everything and anything with her mother. She had imagined how Alex’s mother reacted to the news that her daughter was dating the child of a drunk. How she wouldn’t want her child - her perfect child- mixed with something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Alex was in her apartment looking guilty and apologizing to her. It caught her off guard. She had no plans for this scenario. She had never trusted anybody with her secrets. She had also never loved anybody like she loved Alex. Olivia was scared to be optimistic but it did look like Alex loved her just as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying, Lex. I’m just saying. I don’t know what I’m saying. I am glad that you are here.  I am relieved that you still want to be around me, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Of course I want to be around you. Olivia, you know I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to give you the space you need but I can’t help worrying about you. I hope you can understand that. I swear it’s not pity. I love you and I hate to see you hurting. I had never seen you so sad, Olivia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can you give me something? Do I have a reason to worry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry. It was just a bad weekend. After a bad week. I don’t know, everything just boiled up. My mom...it’s complicated”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Alex tried to think of something to say to make her continue but nothing came to mind. Thinking about her mother’s advice about </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening </span>
  </em>
  <span>she grabbed Olivia’s hand and squeezed it like she had done on their first date and they just sat in comfortable silence for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re actually better now. Me and mom, I mean. She apologized today. It’s not very Serena style to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? So you guys made up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, in a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent again. At some point Olivia put her head on Alex’s shoulder as they continued holding hands. Alex still didn’t understand this mother and daughter dynamic but for now she’d take it. It seemed very little but Alex knew this was a huge step to Olivia, to let someone in like that. She had learned a thing or two about privileges in these past few days. Alex had no problems letting Olivia in. She had no problems sharing her life, her family, her worries. Those were painful actions to Olivia. Yes, she’d gladly take what she was given today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need to be somewhere now?” Olivia asked after sometime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m all yours.” She smiled looking down to the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom gave me some money today. Apology money, I guess. Wanna get something to eat? I just need to take a shower real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia stood up and looked ready to head out to the bathroom but stopped midway. Looking down to Alex she smiled for the first time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you came here today, Alex”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was going to answer but she didn’t have time. Olivia bent down to kiss her before she could.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end! So in terms of the story: Olivia does not know she is a child of rape yet. I don’t know if we know for sure at what age she found in canon but in this universe she still doesn’t know. Which only makes it more confusing to her, I guess. I don’t want to write a super evil Serena either. If I ever get around to writing more of this the plan is to make her as close to canon as possible which to me it’s a big mixture of neglect, confusion, good times and borderline abuse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>